Old Hog's War
by DarkLordXul
Summary: 60 years in the future Sonic the Hedgehog is called out of retirement when a mysterious force from a nearby planet begins attacking colonies on the said planet. But when your part of a highly trained special operations group, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please be nice and leave a review. This fic was inspired by a novel named Old Man's War. You do not need to read the book in order to understand this fic.

Chapter 1: 60 Years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Old Man's War

Two things of Significance happened on Sonic's seventy-fifth birthday. He visited his wife's grave and joined the military. The first event was not as significant as the second since there isn't a whole lot to do at one's grave but remember the good memories that you shared with them. This is why Sonic did not spend that much time at his wife's grave. He put some flowers on it, prayed a little, and left.

Sonic's wife, Amy Rose, had died ten years prior to that. Sonic remembered the incident clearly. She had been baking cookies when she had a stroke. Sonic could still remember her last words: "Where the hell did I put the vanilla."

Sonic and Amy had had three children. However Sonic was not very close to their kids throughout their life since he was often off fighting Eggman. The villain had finally died when Sonic was forty and Sonic was able to retire. No one mourned the death of Eggman but many people mourned the death of Amy Rose, the famous wife of Mobius's hero. The funeral for her was ordinary, nothing fancy, and after a while people seemed to move on. Sonic had never moved on, he had loved his wife and always missed her. However he had the feeling that he would see her again eventually.

The second significant thing that happened on Sonic's birthday was a little bit more interesting. Sonic had been home for an hour after visiting Amy's grave when he heard a knock on the door. Sonic got up slowly. His age had taken away his speed and gave him the usual stiffness that comes with age.

Sonic walked over to the door and opened it to see two people he had not talked to in a while, Shadow and Orion. Shadow had not aged a minute in all the years that had passed. His immortality was keeping him breathing and serving in the G.U.N. forces. Orion was the son of Tails and Cream. He was an orange fox with streaks of brown running through his fur. Sonic knew that both of them worked for G.U.N. but couldn't imagine what they wanted with him.

"Long time no see guys," Sonic said in a weary voice, "What can I help you with?"

"What we have to tell you is highly confidential," Shadow replied in a neutral tone, "We have come to give you an offer."

"Come on in and explain it inside," Sonic said, "Are you guys hungry, I have food."

"No thanks," Orion said sitting on a couch, "We are here to offer you a position in the military."

"You must be kidding," Sonic laughed, "I'm an old man, what good would I do in the military."

"Sonic we represent the Ghost Brigades," Orion said, "We have come here offering you something special. Our current technology allows for a massive de-aging process that can make you young again. All we ask in return is that you serve a two year term in G.U.N."

"Make me young again," Sonic said sitting down on a couch, "That's impossible, unless you two are talking about some form of technology that hasn't been released yet."

"You are correct," Shadow said.

"And who are the Ghost Brigades exactly?" Sonic said, "I've never heard of them."

"No one has," Orion replied, "Their existence is highly classified. But for your answer, the Ghost Brigades are a special operations group who all have come from dead or old and retired people. When a person dies in this country the military clones their body and use the dead clone in place of the real one for funeral purposes. The dead person is then regenerated using a special treatment and trained in special operations."

Sonic stopped dead when he realized what they were saying.

"Are you saying then?" Sonic said slowly.

"Yes," Orion replied, "Your wife, Amy, is alive and well. She has been forbidden from seeing you to maintain the confidentiality of the Ghost Brigades. If you join us however, you will be able to see her again."

"Are you saying you were able to bring my wife from the dead and you didn't even tell me," Sonic said aghast. "Shadow how could you do that and not even tell me."

"I was under orders," Shadow replied sternly, "The military forbids contact of the resurrected person and their loved ones or family. I personally do not agree with these rules but I am not the one in charge."

"Do you just keep them in military service for the rest of their life then," Sonic asked.

"No," Shadow replied, "They are required only to serve a two to ten year term before they are allowed to make a home on Mara Prime. However that brings up another point that we must discuss."

"And what is that?" Sonic replied.

"We do not normally recruit people until they have died," Orion replied, "However we are recruiting you because there has been a incident on the Mara Prime. Mara prime is the closest planet to Mobius. As you know, we have been colonizing the planet for some years now and plan to use it as a hub to get to other planets. However something was dug up on the planet. All personnel both military and civilian who have come within a mile of the dig site have vanished without a trace. Since the incident. Civilians and military in the areas surrounding the dig site have been disappearing without a trace. All people who have been sent to investigate have also disappeared. Our mission is to use the regenerative treatment on you, train you for the Ghost Brigades and send you, Amy, and a squad of other Ghost Brigades to investigate the object that was dug up."

"I'll do it," Sonic said without hesitation. He would do anything that would reunite him with Amy.

"Come with us then," Shadow said, "We will leave now. You may not contact anyone else. If you do you will be subject to military law. I hope you understand. This mission is highly confidential and we need to maintain that confidentiality."

Sonic nodded and without another word, followed Shadow and Orion out to their vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Regeneration and Deployment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

After an hour of driving, Shadow, Orion, and Sonic stopped outside a large building that vaguely resembled a courthouse. The three stepped out of the vehicle and entered the building. The interior resembled the lobby of a hotel with the exception that there were large titanium doors on one side bearing the words "AUTHROIZED PERSONELL ONLY."

"Those door are kind of a give away," Sonic said as he followed Shadow and Orion through the said doors, "They practically scream the fact that there is classified material in here."

"Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight," Shadow replied, "However we don't have much time to waste. We have six hours to regenerate you to the way you were Sixty years ago. You will receive your training on the trip to Mara Prime. Orion will direct you to the regeneration room. I have other duties I have to attend too."

Shadow left and Sonic followed Orion down several halls and into a room with several large tanks of green fluid. Sonic noticed that there were people in many of the tanks.

"I'm guessing that I have to soak myself in the green stuff to get young again," Sonic asked a little nervously.

"You are correct," Orion replied as the lid on one of the empty tanks opened, "Step into the tank when you are ready."

"How am I supposed to breathe in here?" Sonic asked while stiffly climbing the ladder into the tank.

"The serum inside the tank is rich is oxygen that is absorbed directly through the skin," Orion replied, "You will fall asleep from chemicals in the serum as well to help pass the time. Once your six hours are up and you are fully regenerated I will send someone in to wake you and remove you from the tank."

Sonic nodded and eased himself into the liquid. Once he was fully immersed in the liquid he felt as though he didn't need to breathe. Seconds later everything went black as the chemicals in the serum made him fall asleep.

Sonic awoke to a pair of arms pulling him out of the tank, he was about to protest and say that he could get out of the tank himself when he realized that he couldn't talk with his lungs filled with regeneration fluid. Sonic also felt weak so he let who whoever was helping him do their job. It was only when Sonic was fully out of the tank was he able to see who was helping him.

It was Amy in all her youthful beauty.

Sonic attempted to say something but instead started coughing out the regeneration fluid from his lungs. Amy got a plastic bowl for him to cough the fluid into.

"Easy Sonic," Amy said kindly, "Your still weak from the regeneration treatment. Your strength will return in a few minutes."

"Amy," Sonic wheezed as he started to get his lungs clear, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too my love," Amy replied, "But you know how the government is. I wasn't allowed to visit you or else this whole project could have become exposed."

Amy handed Sonic a towel so he could dry himself off. Sonic did so with increasing speed.

"Your strength is returning," Amy smiled, "How do you feel."

"I haven't felt this young in sixty years," Sonic said before kissing Amy.

Amy embraced him warmly and the two stayed together for what seemed like hours. When the two broke apart, they heard a clapping from the door and turned to see Orion standing there.

Amy and Sonic both blushed deeply but did not start looking away from each other out of shyness. They loved each other and they were not ashamed of it.

"Now that you two love birds are done making out it is time to head to the de-briefing room," Orion replied, "Their we will go over our mission again and you will be assembled into your squads."

"You could have given us a little privacy," Sonic said slightly annoyed, "How would you feel if I walked in when you and your wife were sharing a moment and started clapping."

"My bad," Orion shrugged, "Anyways, this is no time for romance we have military business to do."

"Roger that," Amy said formally and she and Sonic followed Orion out of the regeneration room and down a series of hallways. The three soon came to a briefing room where Shadow and green hedgehog were waiting.

"Have a seat," Shadow said bringing up a holographic map of the planet Mara Prime.

Amy, Sonic, and Orion all took their seats. The green hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Do we really need a woman on this team," he snorted.

"Shut it Scourge," Amy snapped.

Scourge was about to make an angry retort when Shadow cleared his throat and started the briefing.

"As you all know," Shadow stated, "Colonies around a certain dig site on Mara Prime have been disappearing. Your mission is to investigate these colonies and see if you can find the cause of the disappearance. You will land at a base 10 kilometers from the farthest colony from the dig site. You will drive a government issued jeep to the site and report over the radio what you find. If you encounter any resistance or problems you will report them to HQ. After you investigate the colony you will return to HQ. We will figure out what to do from there."

"Wait what about training," Sonic asked, "I may be young again but you haven't trained me for this at all."

"That will be taken care of," Shadow replied, "On your trip to our headquarters on Mara Prime you will operate a series of simulations to train yourself for combat. Any training that you have not mastered will be downloaded into your brain through a device on the ship."

"I'm guessing that the four of us are in the same squad," Scourge said looking around at Sonic, Amy, and Orion, "Great, I hate being with losers."

Sonic, Amy, and Orion glared at Scourge.

"Anyways," Shadow continued, "There is a teleporter down the hall that will send you to your shuttle in space. You have been scheduled to leave immediately."

Everybody but Scourge nodded and got up to leave the room. Scourge left the room a few seconds later after glaring at Shadow.

"I regret using the regeneration treatment on him already," Shadow sighed. He had a feeling that Scourge was going to cause trouble on the mission.


End file.
